Fallen From Grace
by BelaAnjo
Summary: a story of Raven, an asmodian, who finds himself in charge of protecting the Asmodian Princess, Aramay. Sent to the mortal world as an infant for her safety and now finding herself again in the midst of her own world. With many trials and tribulations to come, Can Raven keep her safe? And what war are they up against for Aramay to have been sent back to Asmodae? -Original Charatrs


**Chapter 1: Protector of what?**

******-Aramay's Point of View-**

___I lay there silently awaiting what was to come of me, even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. Getting involved with his job was definitely the wrong thing to do. In all actuality, how stupid could I have been to get in-between a gunslinger and his target? A gunslinger? Ha-ha, those still exist nowadays? That's something from like the Midwest. Cowboys fighting each other, well, that's what I would think with that "gunslinger" term, but I guess one thing's for sure. He's actually here. Where am I anyway? This place is totally unfamiliar to me. It doesn't even look like my cozy apartment; it looks like some sort of cabin in the woods. I couldn't have entered into their world, could I? *tries to sit up but falls back on her back* "OUCH!" Shit, I yelled that too loudly. That thump from my back slamming against the wall isn't going to help either. I don't want anyone to notice me before I can slip out. *sound of door bolting open* Fuck, guess it's too late._

******-End of Aramay's Point of View-**

He rushed into the room after hearing that thump that seemed to have come from an object hitting the wall. Millions of thoughts ran through his head, starting with how stupid could a person be to jump in front of a bullet aimed at a stranger! But most importantly, why did she cross through portals into their world? He was at a loss for words but he knew he needed to get answers. He could only make out that she had tried to get up, or that's what he got from finding her propped against the wall on the side of the bed.

******-Raven's Point of View-**

___I guess she fell hard. Taking a bullet to the shoulder and then trying to prop up onto it is definitely not a good idea. I can already tell she might be a ditz of a girl. Forgive me for judging before hand, it's just the way I am. "You do realize the severities of your injuries call for you to rest. Why on earth would you try to prop yourself up from your right side, knowing damn well it's in a sling?" The words escaped my mouth before I could even double think. I just strongly dislike stupidity. She looked appalled. As if I had spoken words she had never heard spoken to her before, especially in the tone of voice I was exuding. "Forgive me," I apologize. "My name is Raven. I am the person who you so foolishly jumped in front of while a bullet was aiming for my head."I introduced myself. "Now one of the questions that strike me is why the hell would you jump in front of a bullet for a stranger?" Her face went from appalled to blank in a matter of seconds. Did she even know why she did it?_

******-End of Raven's Point of View-**

There was confusion in Aramay's face. She didn't even know herself why she jumped in front of him like that. It was nice to know his name though. It was also nice to get a good look at him now as well. She hadn't before because everything happened so quickly. All she knew was that something told her to jump in front of him and save him. Every other person would have just passed him by. Just like she had originally thought to. It wasn't her quarrel, why get involved? "Ehrmm," Raven cleared his throat as to push his question again. "I honestly don't know," Aramay responded, "I was going to pass you by, just like everyone else was doing." Amusement gleamed on his face. "What do you mean like everyone else?" he asked. "There were about five other onlookers just passing you by. Clearly seeing the man aiming his gun straight at you." She replied. He laughed loudly. This lead him to his next question, but it was one that would go unasked. How could she see him? How had she entered their world? She was here for some reason and he had to figure out why. When humans crossed into their world like that, it meant only one thing, they needed protecting. From the looks of it, she was brave enough to jump in front of a bullet aimed at someone else, why would she need protection? Aramay's eyes were locked on Raven and he could not figure out why.

******-Aramay's Point of View-**

___I couldn't keep my eyes from fully examining him. Yes he was human, that much was obvious, but there was a little bit more to him. He seemed to also be asmodian which I guess still means he's human, but some of these people have more "features" to them. I've heard the stories of his people as a child but never thought I'd be a part of the very few people who crossed over to their world. It definitely made more sense now, I am almost 100% sure that I am in Asmodae and I think my staring might start to worry him but again I cannot help it. He was tall, about 5'11, his hair fell straight down to his mid back, he was slim with broad shoulders and appeared to be very strong. His demeanor was one that demanded respect. He was handsome none the less and what did he say his name was again…Ah, Raven. His armor was one of a kind, leather bound from his very boots to his chest. The tribal's on his face didn't take away from his looks. The tail that peeped out from behind him made her smirk. Definitely nothing I have ever seen before. I kept on in my own little world when again I heard, "Ehrmm."_

"___Sorry," I expressed as my eyes shied down to the floor. I don't know why I kept my eyes locked on him for so long. I'm a very shy person and I never have the courage to look at anyone in the way I was examining him._

"___You seem to have been lost in thought. What were you thinking!?" he asked in such a tone that made sure to let me know that he was demanding to know as opposed to just questioning._

"___You are asmodian, are you not?" I can't believe I'm seriously asking him. Where is all this courage coming from? In the mortal world, I shy away from anything and anyone._

"___Ha-ha," he chuckled. A chuckle that made me a bit uneasy. "So you do know where you are!"He exclaimed. "Now you must answer me this, what are you doing here? People from your world do not cross over here so easily and when they do, they are very few."Well no shit Sherlock, don't you think I already know this!_

"___If I knew why I was here, I'd have told you from the beginning."I told him with all honesty. This answer still didn't seem to please him and now he seemed to grow impatient. Something that again made me uneasy. How could I be uneasy yet brave around him? This combination to me just didn't mix._

******-End of Aramay's Point of View-**

There was definitely something Raven knew for sure. If she was sent for protection, he was the one she crossed paths with, so it would be him who had to guide her. That annoyed him very much. He had done one or two protection runs before, in his twenty five years of life. He knew that they were both extremely annoying and as fast as can be but the work was never easy.

"Let's clear this up; you crossed over from the mortal world. You also seem to know a bit about us already and obviously about where you are. Mortals cross over when they need protection and the longest one that has ever been here was a tops of three days. Asmodae isn't very welcoming of mortals either." Raven spoke to Aramay. It's true. In fact, none of Atreia's members were too pleased when mortals came to town. Most Elyos plotted to kill them when they weren't busy making Asmodians lives a living hell. "I obviously was chosen to protect you. You'll be sticking around here for the mean time. Stay out of trouble and don't do anything idiotic, I have enough with the Elyos and daily raids to be stuck babysitting you." As Raven finished speaking a knock came to the door.

"Hey Raven, rumor has it the Lord of Shadows is looking for you. He has requested your presence at Altgard immediately. The girl too. I don't know how he found out about her." Tuttel, Raven's best friend-comrade came to bear the news. "Ha-ha," Raven chuckled once more. "I'd rather speak to Triniel." Both Raven and Tuttel laughed as Aramay looked on confused. "Oh dear Raven, you know that the Lady of Death is definitely not one to mess with either." Tuttel joked with his friend. Both the Lord of Shadows and Lady of death were people to fear but Tuttel and Raven feared no one. That is part of the reason why they were perfect comrades. They both resembled each other in several ways and where one lacked, the other compensated.

Raven turned to Aramay and began to speak once more, "Tuttel, this is...Well, I didn't catch her name." "Aramay," she responded. "Well yes, this is Aramay, she happened to cross over from the mortal world and now needs protect…" Aramay interrupted Raven, "I actually don't need protecting. I couldn't think of any reason either for why I would be sent here for protecting. I have no bad blood with anyone in the mortal world to have had to be sent here." Tuttel and Raven both laughed in unison. "Lady, that's what they all say when they find themselves here," Tuttel stated. "Then they eventually find out who it is that was after them. Don't knock it, you're perfectly safe here."

"Tutt, go fetch our house servant. Tell her to run a bath for, what's her face. Tell her to find her some clean clothes as well. I'll go see the lord alone." And with that, Raven and Tuttel both left the room. Not before warning Aramay that she couldn't leave until her reason for being there was complete.

******-Aramay's Point of View-**

___What's her face!? REALLY! Because asking me my name wasn't so he could use it? I couldn't even utter a word before he was out the room. Ugh, what a jerk. I don't need protecting. I don't need to be here. In fact, I would very much like to go heal back in MY mortal world. The nerves of him. He wants me to stay out of trouble. He said he's babysitting me!? Oh my blood boils. That servant needs to get here, a bath is just what I need to relax. I have never been spoken to in such a way. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by the door opening once more. This time an elderly woman stepped in with garments hanging loosely on her arm._

"___Hello Ms. Aramay. I am the house servant. I go by the name of Okai. You are a guest of Mr. Raven's for a few days and I am here to help you in any way I can. Follow me this way so we can run your bath."I smiled and nodded, then followed her quietly. I just want to soak in warm water for a while. She took me to what seemed like a corridor that led to an open room. The bath was there, similar to a pond, only this was closed off indoors and was clean. A mirror stretched on one whole wall. I thought this was a cabin. How is it so huge from inside? Okai left the room, placing my change of wardrobe on a stool by the bath. It wasn't until I began to remove my blouse that I noticed a mark starting to appear. It looked like a faded tattoo, but grew darker as the seconds passed. Before I knew it, a full on symbol marked my back. I couldn't have been more confused. "It can't be!" I heard Okai yell from behind me but before I could grab my blouse and put it back on, she had already brought Raven into the room._

******-To Be Continued-**


End file.
